One application for the present invention is for carrying live fishing bait. Most live bait buckets available on the market today are not well insulated. This creates a problem for a user during hot and cold weather. During these weather conditions the bait contained within the bucket can become lethargic due to exposure to temperature extremes. On some occasions the bait may die due to the rapid heating or cooling of the water in which the bait are stored.
The live bait buckets on the market that provide insulation utilize relatively inexpensive Styrofoam insulating material that can be easily distorted or broken. Further, since the insulating material is disposed on inside surfaces of the bucket, it displaces a large amount of the bucket volume, which greatly reduces the amount of water and therefore bait that the user can store within the bucket.
None of the live bait buckets currently available provide sufficient external storage pockets, hooks, etc. for storing fishing-related equipment; i.e. hooks, weights, bait knives, fishing rods etc.
As those skilled in the art are aware, when live bait buckets are full they generally weigh in excess of 20 lbs. All of the current bait buckets utilize a small handle that makes them difficult to carry beyond short distances.
Also, none of the existing live bait bucket are structurally rigid to serve as a seat for a user without the risk of injury and/or damage to the bait bucket, its contents, or the user. The existing bait buckets are generally constructed of relatively soft or fragile material that cannot support an individual's weight. Thus the bait bucket cannot be used as a stool for sitting. The live bait bucket lids that are currently available are uninsulated and flimsy, preventing them from supporting the weight of an average adult human.
Further, none of the current live bait buckets offer adjustable input/ output ports or openings for use with an aeration system or for draining the bucket contents.
None of the current live bait buckets lend themselves to alternative uses (such as a hard-sided cooler or a soft-sided cooler, grilling apparatus, gardening apparatus, construction apparatus, etc.).